Le véritasérum d'Hermione
by romania rogue
Summary: Rogue se rend à Prés-au-Lard. Il ne s'attend pas voir une de ses élèves complétement saoule. Pour qu'elle raison celle-ci s'est mise dans cet état? Comment va réagir le glacial maître des potions de poudlard?


Bien le bonjour ! C'est ma première fanfiction (dans tous les sens du terme) en OS, cette fic est également sur un autre site où mon nom d'auteur est Maria2107 .

Soyez franc et bonne lecture !

*_* représentent les pensées

* * *

><p><strong>Le véritasérum d'Hermione<strong>

Il marchait tranquillement, seul et calme, dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Ce calme blanc lui était des plus agréables. Il respira un grand coup l'air pur qui l'entourait et se dirigea vers le village de Prés-au-Lard. Soudain, un jeune élève de Serdaigle apparut et courut vers lui.

*Finis le calme * pensa l'homme.

Une fois à sa hauteur, l'élève déclara essoufflé :

« Professeur Rogue, il faut que vous me suiviez ! Hermione Granger est assise au bar du Pub les Trois-Ballets et elle refuse de partir !

-Et que vous que cela me fasse, répliqua glacialement le professeur.

-Mais monsieur, elle est saoule !

-Quoi, explosa le directeur de Serpentard.

-Oui, elle est entrée il y a plus de 3 heures dans la taverne et elle n'a cessé de boire depuis. Elle a pris 8 verres d'hydromel et maintenant au rythme où elle les avale sûrement à son 4ème Whisky-Pur-Feu. Elle n'arrête pas de parler au sujet de Weasley!

-Bien, dit Rogue en essayant de se calmer. Rentrez au château. Immédiatement. Et n'en parlez à personne. Je vais moi-même régler cette affaire.

-Oui professeur, obéit l'élève avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement du monde. »

Une fois l'élève hors de sa vue, Séverus se précipita (voir même courut) vers le Bar. Quand il fut entré, il eut à la fois un sentiment de honte de son élève mais également un sentiment de désolation. Sa plus brillante élève de septième année (il ne l'avouera jamais en face de la concernée) était littéralement affalée sur le bar. Elle semblait désespérée quand elle ''s'exprima'' :

« Et vous ne savez pas le pire! Cet abruti, ce connard de Ronald a voulut me faire l'amour! Dans les vestiaires! Après l'entraînement de Quidditch! Après avoir osé me dire qu'il, je cite, ''me kiffait grave et cela même si j'en aime un autre!'' Nom mais quel goujat, finit-elle par s'exclamer avant de boire cul-sec le reste de son verre de WPF »

Rogue jugea opportun que ces déclarations cessent, si bien qu'il s'approcha de son élève et déclara fermement :

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps de rentrer miss Granger.

-Oh professeur Rogue, s'exclama guillerette le jeune femme. Vous voulez boire quelque chose? C'est ma tournée!

-Non miss. Nous rentrons. Tout de suite! »

Même saoule, Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le contredire. Elle paya donc sa consommation et passa tête basse devant son professeur qui était déjà sur le seuil de la taverne, lui ouvrant la porte. Il déclara froidement à la gérante :

« Soyez assurée que le professeur Dumbledore sera averti. Bonne journée. »

Et il claque la porte. Dehors, Hermione avait oublié son redoutable professeur et jouait avec la neige en souriant comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Séverus se retint de sourire légèrement et déclara avec énervement tout en se dirigeant vers le château :

« Cessez vos gamineries Granger! Nous rentrons!

-Oh ça va! Arrêtez d'être aussi faux! Je sais pertinemment que vous faites comme moi quand vous êtes ''sûr'' d'être seul, glissa Hermione en le suivant d'une démarche enfantine.

-Apparemment je ne l'étais pas, grogna Séverus avant de s'exclamer sans s'arrêter: Vous m'espionnez Granger?

-C'est bon! Ce n'est pas le fin du monde non plus! Vous savez, quand vous êtes le ''vrai'' Séverus Rogue, c'est très agréable à voir! Vous êtes... tu es tellement séduisant!

-Je vous demande pardon, s'exclama l'intéressé en s'arrêtant cette fois-ci.

-Oui Séverus, affirma-t-elle en continuant de marcher et se laissant complètement aller. Tu es terriblement séduisant quand tu souris sans cet horrible rictus méprisant!

-Mais t.. vous avez complètement perdu la tête Miss! Qui vous autorise à me tutoyer? Personne! Alors maintenant vous allez vous taire! Quand nous serons dans le château vous me suivrez jusqu'au cachot afin que vous puissiez boire une potion de dégrisement et anti-gueule de bois. Nous parlerons ensuite du nombre de points à enlever à votre maison et de vos heures de retenues durant le trimestre! »

Hermione allait répliquer mais elle eut le tournis et atterrit dans les bras de son professeur qui l'avait rattrapée voyant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Séverus soupira et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de ses appartements situés au cachot. La tête de la jeune femme s'était calée dans le creux du cou de son professeur. Ce contact eut pour effet de donner des frissons à Rogue.

Une fois dans les appartements, il la déposa sur son lit à baldaquin noir de sa chambre et s'assit près d'elle sur le bord. La voyant ainsi endormi, Séverus eut l'envie de caresser le doux visage de son élève. Pendant les heures de cours, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui était à la fois irritable, agaçante au plus haut point mais également adorable.

L'avidité de savoir que la jeune fille semblait avoir était une qualité que peu d'étudiants pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Certes, elle était à Gryffondore, mais c'était surtout pour son courage et sa détermination. Et s'il se permettait d'être si sévère avec elle (NDA sévère façon différente que pour les autres élèves des autres maisons) c'était parce qu'elle aurait dû malgré son rang, être envoyée dans sa maison.

Séverus laissa vagabonder ses pensées durant un long moment sans s'en rendre compte. Ensuite il fut pousser par une envie inexplicable de plonger dans les pensées de son élève endormie. Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et commença à ''capter'' ses souvenirs : Hermione avec Potter et Weasley; Hermione en cours; Hermione au match de Quidditch; Hermione parlant au rouquin pour lui dire d'arrêter de la harceler avec ses sentiments non-partagés car elle en aimait un autre; Hermione se sauvant après que Ron ait tenté de la violer; Hermione au Trois-Ballets; Hermione lui faisant sa déclaration; Hermione tombant dans les pommes. Ce voyage dans les souvenirs de la Rouge-et-Or dura quelques heures.

Quand Rogue revint à la réalité, il était quelque peu... désorienté. Il éprouvait un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire. C'était de la colère, mais pas envers elle mais plutôt contre le rouquin, mais il y avait également de la jouissance ! Hermione était la première à lui faire un compliment sur son physique.

* Séduisant? C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense? Allons Séverus, elle était saoule ! Elle délirait ! Mais... peut-être que son excès d'alcool lui avait délié la langue? Peut-être que l'alcool pouvait être l'équivalent de quelques gouttes de véritaserum pour elle? *

Cette pensée lui fit faire un vrai sourire.

« J'avais raison, dit la voix encore endormie d'Hermione. Tu es très beau quand tu souris. »

Elle se releva doucement, sans cesser de regarder le visage souriant de son professeur. Celui-ci s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur ce tutoiement qui l'enchantait. Il chassa cette pensée et s'enquit :

« Comment vous sentez-vous Miss?

-Bien curieusement. Je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Je ne suis plus saoule. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais retourner dans la tour Gryffondore avant qu'une certaine personne ne soit endormi.

-De qui parlez vous, demanda innocemment le professeur.

-Ne fais... faites pas l'idiot, se reprit elle. Je sais que vous avez vu ce qui c'était passé. Je vous ai senti dans mon esprit.

-Tu me revouvoies, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Mais je suis curieux de savoir qui est celui que tu préfère à Wist... Weasley.

-Avant de répondre, car je vais répondre à cette question, j'aimerai savoir si le tutoiement m'est autorisée à moi aussi?

-Si tu prends la peine, comme je le ferai, de ne le faire quand privé ou dans tes pensées, oui tu es autorisée à me tutoyer.

-Je crois en être capable, lui dit-elle pleine d'assurance en s'approchant légèrement de son professeur.

-Parfait, maintenant pourrais-tu m'accorder l'honneur de satisfaire MA curiosité en répondant à mes interrogations, demanda Séverus espiègle tout en s'avançant également vers Hermione.

-La personne qui doit dormir dans le tour Gryffondore pour que je puisse regagner mon dortoir est Ronald. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à croiser son regard ce soir.  
>-Toi, Hermione Granger, tu te défiles, ironisa Séverus.<p>

-Pour ce soir seulement, répliqua la jeune fille. Demain, il a intérêt à se cacher. Et pour ta deuxième interrogation, je ne vais pas te répondre. Je vais agir! »

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de Séverus et l'embrassa. Peu étonné, il lui rendit son baiser. Il la colla à lui pour mieux sentir ces formes sur toutes les parties de son corps. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, ils se dirent dans un souffle :

« Je t'aime »

Ils se sourirent et Hermione ne regagna son dortoir qu'au petit matin.

* * *

><p>Et bien volià ^^ Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos ressentis. A bientôt


End file.
